The New Avatar from Amity Park
by SweetAddiction29
Summary: Danny and Sam are living together and very happy. But what happens when on Danny's 20 birthday, someone shows up with some news and a gift. And what's this about an Avatar? Read and find out! DannyxSam DannyxKatara SamxZuko Aangxkatara Aangx? TuckerxToph! Lots of x's!
1. Chapter 1

Danny and Sam are living together and very happy. But what happens when on Danny's 20 birthday, someone shows up with some news and a gift. And what's this about an Avatar? Read and find out!

Chapter 1. Normal POV.

"Happy Birthday!" Danny Phantom phased into his apartment after the Box Ghost's latest attempt to steal bubble wrap, but this time he was with the Lunch Lady, who looked pregnant…Ewww.

"What are you guys doing here?" Danny asked looking around the room happily seeing all his closest friends and family.

"What part of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" don't you get, babe?" Sam Manson known goth came up and kissed her fiancé on his cheek. " Welcome home, birthday boy."

"Sorry, I'm just tired, long day. Knowing government secrets is a hassle." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Danny, my boy, I remember when," Jack Fenton came up and began. "you were just a baby, running around in Pull Ups, falling all over yourself. Now, look at you, all grown up getting married, super hero, and you have a jumpsuit of your own! I'm so old." Jack sobbed, grimancing as he slapped his now 20 year old son on the back.

"Uh…Thanks Dad!" Danny replied as he remembered that he was still Phantom and powered down.

"No problem son," Jack said as he recovered. "Now, important question, Do you have fudge?" He asked almost pleadingly.

"For you Dad, always, it's in the fridge on the left." Danny smiled as his Father jumped up in his bright orange jumpsuit and whooped. Only thing is…. Is that he didn't come back down. Jack Fenton was frozen in midair, everyone else was still also as if time had stopped. Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Alright, Clockwork," Danny called, going Ghost. "You can come out now." Right in the middle of his black clad (Sam had decorated) living room, a clock hand appeared and spun rapidly, before a glowing blue clock appeared and finally, Clockwork, the master of time was in front of Danny, looking like a young man himself.

"Happy Birthday, Ghost child." He calmly greeted, changing into the appearance to that of an old man.

"Thanks. Did you need something?" Danny didn't mean to sound rude but he was sort of frustrated.

"Young Phantom, I never arrive without a purpose. I have a schedule to keep. We need to talk…About her. " Clockwork was pointing directly at Sam, who was frozen in the dining room talking to Jazz and Valerie.

It was then that Danny got a good look at her that night. It was on his way home from work that he had gotten stopped by Mr. and Mrs. Box…again Ewww… Sam's long straight hair was pulled back at the top, and she was wearing a tight, low cut, red dress, that sort of showed off her… "assets". With that Sam was wearing something a little different. Instead of her boots, she was showing off her slim legs with tall black heels, Danny figured this was part of his birthday present. She looked absolutely amazing. But when did she not?

As he kept looking at her he fell in love all over again and got VERY protective of her.

"What about her, Clockwork?" He asked very suspiciously.

Clockwork changed into a toddlers appearance, still looking at Sam.

"She's the Avatar…"

**A/N: Oooooo! This is a starting chapter, just like a jump off point. Danny Phantom and Avatar: The last air bender are like 2 of my favorite shows ever! I really like this. Let me know what you think! Click that little review button and let me know! Reviews for the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I think the first chapter went pretty good, if anyone has more ideas, or any questions or anything let me know **** and reviews would be sweet guys.**

Chapter 2: Excuse me?

"Avatar? What the hell is an avatar?" Danny asked as Clockwork unfroze Sam and Tucker (who had been standing next to Sam not so shyly checking out Valerie).

"Avatar? Oh I've heard the myths about those guys." Sam said straightening her dress coming over and stood next Danny's left side and held out her hand, as Tucker stood on Danny's right. "Hi Clockwork, it's been awhile. How's the Master of Time doing?" She asked politely taking his hand and shaking it warmly.

"Very well, thank you, Miss Manson." Clockwork remarked. "At least one of the Ghost Child's friends has manners." He stated as Tucker stood by and burped.

"Ok, get to the point, what do you mean Sam's the avatar? What's an avatar? Does this have something to do with the Undergrowth thing a long time ago?" Danny pressed.

Sam gasped. She was now bursting with questions of her own.

"Child, the avatar is one who can master and call on all four elements, and save the world if need be. Six years ago when you battled Undergrowth, it provided a small amount of spiritual awakening inside your friend. But, as I have figured this out, I have also come to realize that there are no known benders left. The world has indeed radically changed." Clockwork looked a little downcast.

"I…" Danny was interrupted by his fiancé who was amount to faint.

"What do you mean I'm the avatar? How is that possible? Do I get to train? But what about other benders? Who can be my teacher? What is my main element? Duh it must be earth, wouldn't that make the most sense?" Sam took a breath as if to continue when…

"MISS MANSON!" Clockwork shouted. The three young adults were silent. No one had ever heard him shout. "That is why I am here." He continued calmly. "There is a great and very horrific battle coming. You must help someone if you ever with to master the elements and the Avatar State." He finished.

Tucker and Sam sucked in a breath and Danny flinched when Clockwork pulled out 3 medallions, Remembering their last adventure with Dan Phantom involving these very same trinkets. They still made Danny's stomach queasy just looking at them. Tucker was the first to speak.

"Ok, so who exactly do we need to help? And, when exactly do you mean when you say the past?" Tucker asked fearing for his technology. Clockwork ignored him.

"These will help you in your quest. You three must travel back into ancient times and meet one of the greatest avatars that has ever lived. His name is Aang. He will be with four friends. The firelord, his fiancé the master waterbender, the first ever earth and metal bender, and his fiancé's brother a great sword master. He will be very suspicious so calmly explain to him what's going on and instead of saying a guy from the ghost zone sent you back, try the spirit world instead. Try to explain before going ghost Daniel or he will try to kill you." He smirked at their faces. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Now, as of getting there, press the button on the top of your medallion when you wish to go, which I recommend doing in the morning after the party is over and you've rested. After the battle and training just break these trinkets and burn the pieces to return home to your time. Try not to waste time, I find it rather disgusting." He gave each of them ( they were still shocked and quiet ) a medallion. "Good luck, and time in!" He winked and disappeared with the spin of a clock, he was gone.

Time resumed and Valerie and Jazz looked around wondering where Sam and Tucker had gone who were just right next to them. Jack was now in the kitchen looking for the fudge.

"So, Ghost boy," Sam started. "Are you ready for your next great adventure?" She asked looking up at him as Tucker sort of stood there listening and kept glancing at the gift from Clockwork.

"Something tells me that this is more of you adventure, babe. Tuck and I are just along for the ride." Danny smiled at his fiancé, powered down again, and pulled her into his toned arms. "So, off topic, but it that dress part of my present?" Danny asked whispering into Sam's ear, as he realized again how tight the dress was and how it made her look like every guys dream.

"Well it can be. Unless you mean you want to wear it after I'm done?" Sam remarked laughing.

"As nice as that thought is… I'd rather see it on the floor." He said softly moaning as Sam kissed down his neck.

"Ewww… guys get a room!" Tucker saw and fake gagged, just as Jack yelled from the kitchen about not being able to find the fudge.

"All right, all we have to do now is, find the fudge for my dad, travel back in time, find the avatar, avoid getting killed by the avatar, train with the avatar, fight an unknown enemy, and live. Shouldn't be to hard right?" Danny glanced in between his friends. This should be fun.

**A/N: Whoo! Another chapter down! I think its going pretty well, but if you have any questions, comments or concerns, press that button that says review and let me know! ****bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **I am so sorry I haven't updated! I promise that I will also update this weekend **** I love the reviews you guys are awesome it should start heating (haha pun intended) up! With out further notice…. CHAPTER THREE!**

Chapter 3:

The following morning, Sam woke up a little after 8 in the morning in the arms of her fiancé in their shared bed. Even though she was snuggled up next to Danny she felt cold. It was more from worry. So many things were going through her mind.

'How can we survive back then with Aang?'

'_You will survive as everyone else did back then. One day at a time.'_

'Who's that?'

'_Your conscience.'_

'Oh, how do you know that? How long will we be there? What if I can't do it.'

'_You will be fine you are the avatar. The reincarnation of Aang and every other avatar there's ever been.'_

Sam sighed and moved closer to Danny. Which wasn't an easy task. Danny stirred, taking an initial waking up breath and moved himself until Sam was laying on top of him and completely in his arms.

"Morning." You could hear the smile in his voice, he loved waking up next to the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Hey, Sleepy head." Sam smiled and kissed his jaw, giving him shivers down his spine. "Want some breakfast?" Smiling still kissing along his jaw.

"I have a couple ideas of what I want and they all can be done right here. _" _Danny ran his hands up and down her back and giving her a kiss.

"As fun as that would be… we have a job to do." Sam leaned her head against Danny's.

"Oh…that was real?" Danny frowned. " Hmm, well then, the honor to be this close to the avatar is entirely mine. Oh my god, my fiancé is the avatar. I did it with the avatar!" He continues to talk and moves and Sam ends up on him with one of her legs on either side of him.

"Keep it up and you'll never be able to do "IT" again, period." He immediately stopped talking. Sam kissed him for a long while and pulled back looking at the clock.

"We have a little time I guess."

That was all Danny needed and he took over.

…

About 4 hours later….

"Danny no more!" Sam laughed. " We already did….6 times!" She pushed him off her. After their morning activities, Sam had made her way downstairs with Danny following close behind her. They were finally sitting down to eat at their dark wood table and Danny's chair was pressed up very close to hers.

"Call Tuck…." Sam whispered looking at Danny who sighed.

"Alright."

….

40 minutes later the 3 young adults sat in the black clad living room looking at the medallions and looking at each other in silence.

"Well…," said Danny, standing up. " I think we should get going guys. You have to start training, avatar." He smiled then his crooked smile slipped away. " I have to talk to yung."

"His name is Aang, Danny. But maybe you should let me do the talking." Sam said tensely taking Danny's hand.

"Do we have to? I mean no technology!" Tucker groaned.

"You don't have to go." Sam said exasperated. "You can stay here if your going to whine."

"HA! You really think I'm going to let you go back in time, meet Sam in a past life, alone?!" Tucker smirked and laughed. "Besides think of all the hotties back then!" Tucker smiled and grabbed Sam's unoccupied hand.

"Ok, ready guys?" Danny asked, rolling his eyes at Tucker. After seeing the unanimous nods, they all pressed the buttons on the top of the glowing medallions and squeezed their eyes tightly shut. A large clock (figures) opened beneath them and they dropped in. Feeling their stomachs move in a way that a stomach should not move, they shouted grabbing on to each other. They suddenly stopped and the young adults slowly opened their eyes, only to begin again as quickly as they had stopped only this time they were dropping.

All of a sudden they felt hard contact with solid surface, and they began to groan.

"Next time, sign me up for first class." Tucker moaned as the 3 young adults opened their eyes. It happened to be at that time that they realized that they had dropped right in the middle of a bedroom. A bedroom that contained a certain Master Waterbender and a previously sleeping, worn out looking, man with arrow tattoos that was now wide awake and glowing…

"You must be the Avatar, I'm Danny."


End file.
